1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for transmitting/receiving a broadcasting signal and a broadcasting signal receiver.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
When a broadcasting signal receiver receives a broadcasting signal while moving, the broadcasting signal receiver should be downsized so as to be conveniently used by a user. Accordingly, in order to downsize the broadcasting signal receiver, it is preferable that the size of a power supply for supplying power to the broadcasting signal receiver is reduced. However, a broadcasting signal reception environment varies according to a mobile reception status. In order to cope with the variation in environment, the supplied power is increased in the case where the broadcasting signal is continuously received. Thus, the size of the power supply is increased. For example, in the case where main service data for fixed reception and mobile service data for mobile reception are multiplexed and the broadcasting signal receiver for mobile reception receives every multiplexed broadcasting signal, power consumption is increased. If only a partial period of the broadcasting signal is received in order to reduce power consumption, a period in which a desired broadcasting program is received may not be received.